What if
by sweetsimplegirl
Summary: After being married to Jake for five years, Mallory meets some difficulties. As she takes a trip down memory lane, we learn some events that happened before her wedding which she kept for herself. But will it stay a secret from the past or become a part of her future?
1. Chapter 1

The only sound being heard on that Saturday morning was the clock ticking in the Anderson household. Thinking that if she twisted that wedding band one more time on her finger it would leave a red mark, Mallory abruptly stopped. Looking to her right at her nightstand, she saw the dried rose she became used to seeing every morning when she woke up. Sighing loudly, she finally rose from her spot on the bed to walk towards the window.

There he was, Jake Anderson, her husband, the supposedly love of her life. There was the man she gave her whole soul to. Watching him swallow his last sip of beer, his third one this morning, Mallory winced knowing fully well that her dear husband was getting worst every day.

Even so, it never once occurred to her that he might be a bad person. No, she knew that her best friend was still in there somewhere. But was his love for her stronger than his love for gambling and alcohol? Mallory didn't know and frankly she was scared of founding out the answer.

Looking once more at the dried rose, she let her mind wander back to five years ago when Jake proposed to her. She had been flattered but mostly scared thus her escape to Heartland. You know the story right? Well, not entirely.

You see, the truth is she indeed left Jake alone in Paris and flew back to Canada but her first destination hadn't been Hudson. And Calgary hadn't been just a stopover. She hadn't planned to stay there more than a day but something made her change her plans. What you may ask? Well, let's take a trip down memory lane, shall we?

 _ **Flashback**_

The flight to Calgary had been eventful. There had been a lot of disturbances on the plane making most of the passengers panic. Was it bad that the shock Mallory felt when Jake proposed had been greater than the feeling of uncertainness she experienced on the plane?

Stepping out of the airport, she took a bus heading downtown, ready to explore the city for the few hours she had before her next flight. Walking down the busy streets of Calgary, she felt lighter for the first time since Jake kneeled down before her. After visiting a few shops, she stopped in front of a nice looking gallery.

Art had never really been her thing but she could still appreciate a nice painting when she saw one. Entering the building, she felt surrounded by beauty. It was as if some of those canvas were screaming out a story. After a while of admiring those colorful walls, an employee approached her with a surprising statement.

"It's you!" the man said with both confidence and wonder.

"Excuse me?" answered a startled Mallory.

"You're her." He replied.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand what you're referring to." She said completely lost.

"Follow me!" he instructed her.

As strange as he seemed, Mallory did so, her curiosity getting the best of her.

What he led her to knocked the air out of her lungs.

"It is me." She whispered in shock.

Smiling up at her was her own reflection. A giant portrait of her younger self hung proudly on a wall as if it was the centerpiece of this gallery. She wanted to ask questions to the man next to her as to the meaning of this all but she seemed to have forgotten how to speak. Her mouth was too busy hanging open ready to catch any flies flying by.

Although, her shock was just about to increase by a soft voice coming from behind.

"Mallory?"

 **That was the first chapter of the story my friend and I are currently writing.**

 **I'm posting it on Fanfiction while she is posting it on Wattpad. Check out her account for more of her stories: Titetomate**

 **Hope you guys like it so far. Please leave us some reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mallory froze on the spot. She recognized that voice. After all, she had spent many nights listening to the sound of it before falling asleep. Slowly turning around, she already had his name on the tip of her tongue. Indeed, her ears had not mislead her.

"Badger?" she replied looking at an older version of the one she remembered.

The boy she once knew had turned into a man. Even as teenagers, he had been quite taller than her but now he towered over her much more. His soft and juvenile features had left place to more mature traits and an impressive jawline. His once shaggy hair was now shorter and perfectly groomed. He was simply dressed with black jeans and a deep royal blue t-shirt but he still managed to look magnificent. Mallory felt a pang of melancholy looking in his deep brown eyes.

 _What is she doing here?_ Wondered Badger.

To say it was a shock to see her again would be an understatement. He remembered finding her teenage self pretty but the woman before him was downright gorgeous. Her beautiful blonde locks were tied in a bun with only some falling on each side of her face. She had a nice flowing white t-shirt with some denim shorts on. She completed her look with black sandals. She had never looked better in his eyes. But what stood out the most was the golden chain she had around her neck which held a ring he would recognize anywhere.

They were both snapped out of their trance when they heard someone clear their throat. The employee who had brought Mallory to the painting decided to speak as the situation was getting a little too uncomfortable for his liking.

"I'm guessing you two already know each other." He teased them.

They both chuckled a bit before the man retreated.

"Umm…yeah sorry about that." Said Badger pointing the painting behind her. "I know I should have asked you first before putting your portrait in a gallery."

"Euh, oh no, that's okay." Replied Mallory still shaken at this awkward reunion. "This is kind of flattering."

"So…What are doing here?" tried Badger.

"Well, I'm in Calgary because I was heading to Hudson but I had a stopover here and I decided to do a little sightseeing in the meantime. I just happened to enter this gallery." She explained.

"Oh, how long are you staying? I could show you around if you'd like." He suggested.

"Thank you but I only have two hours left before heading back to the airport." She said.

"Well, in that case we might have time to grab a bite, what do you think? I feel like we have a lot to talk about." The boy answered.

…

Badger was right, this little diner was top notch. Having just ordered their meal, the two sat in silence not knowing where to start.

"So, how's Jake?" Badger asked.

That caught Mallory's attention and reminded her of why she was there in the first place.

"Umm, he's…he's fine." She replied with what she hoped was not a trembling voice.

"That's good. Ty told me you two moved to Europe together. You guys were always a good match. I'm glad things turned out well for you…and Jake!" he added as a second thought.

"Really? I always thought you didn't like him." She said with some amusement.

"That was before…with this whole triangle thing we were caught up in." he explained. "The moment he saved my life with his epipen, things changed and I saw how much of a good guy he really was. Just because things didn't work out between us doesn't mean I don't want you happy and I know that you're in good hands with him."

Mallory looked down at the empty table. She didn't know what to think anymore. She left Paris to get away from Jake for a while and there she was in Calgary with her first love who was praising him.

"Actually…" she started not really knowing what she should admit but needing to get it out. "Jake and I are…not exactly together at the moment…or I don't think so at least…let's just say it's complicated."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He said sincerely.

"I'm not!" she admitted feeling the weight of the world lifting off her shoulders.


End file.
